


Dammit, Gavin!

by SleeplessDreamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rocky Horror AU, gavin is janet, ryan is brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessDreamer/pseuds/SleeplessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Dammit, Janet.' scene in rocky horror except its Gavin and Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Gavin!

Attending the wedding of Geoff and Michael was probably one of the most exciting days of Gavin's life. Seeing two of his best friends get married couldn't make him any happier. 

 

But now it was the time to put his game face on. Time to catch the bouquet. Everyone in a huge group in front of Geoff anticipating the throw. "3...2...1... CATCH!" Geoff shouted. Gavin sprinted forward skillfully and grabbed the bouquet. 

 

"Nice catch boi!" Michael shouted from the steps. "Nothing could ever ruin this day." He thought with a smile on his face. Turning around and walking down the steps he saw Ryan leaning against his car.

 

"Hey Gavin." Ryan said "Yes Rye?" "I really love the, skillful way you beat all the others, to Geoff's bouquet." "Awe Rye" Gavin whispered as his cheeks tinted pink.

Suddenly thunder boomed over head.

 

Maybe we should start heading home. "Hold on, I have a surprised for you Gavin." Ryan spoke as he began to sing.

 

  
_The river was deep but I swam it, Gavin_  

 

Ryan started to pace towards to the steps. Gavin skipping to catch up.

 

_The future is ours so let's plan it, Gavin_

_So please don't tell me to can it, Gavin_

 

Ryan took a half step forward towards him. Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer.

 

_I have one thing to say and that's dammit, Gavin! I love you!_

 

Gavin leaned in for a quick kiss but as soon as he did Ryan was jogging backwards towards the stairs again.

 

_The road was long but I ran it, Gavin_

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Gavin_

 

Ryan was now at the top of the stairs as Gavin stared lovingly up at him.

 

_If there's one fool for you than I am it, Gavin_

_I have one thing to say and that's dammit, Gavin! I love you!_

 

He ran up the stairs and Ryan picked him up and twirled him around. Then, Ryan got down on one knee and looked up at him.

 

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_  
There's three ways that love can grow  
That's good, bad or mediocre  
Oh G-A-V-I-N I love you so!

 

He couldn't believe it! Ryan was proposing to him. He felt his eyes start to water up as Ryan slipped the ring onto his finger. 

 

He burst into the chapel to show the remaining guests his beautiful new ring. It's looked as if it was made of diamond and shined like it too. Ryan made his way inside too and came running up to Gavin. He looked into his eyes as Gavin began to sing.

 

_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had, oh Rye_  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, oh Rye  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Rye  
I've one thing to say and that's

 

_Rye I'm mad for you too..._

                      ______________

 

As they finished with their vows, Gus spoke the last words "You may not kiss the groom!"

 

Ryan grabbed Gavin and dipped him down and kisses him deeply as the music started up again. Everyone was clapping as the ran down the aisle and out of the 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've published so I apologize for any spelling errors! Feel free to leave a comment!  
> Also, Sorry for the ending being kinda rushed. It as hard writing something that would fit it well.  
> You can find me on tumblr at gavinryans.tumblr.com


End file.
